


Oh, Dear. It wasn't supposed to happen like that.

by PandaEyes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 19th Century, Alcoholism, Canon, Coming Out, Drinking, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEyes/pseuds/PandaEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=2754707#t2754707 - a la prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Dear. It wasn't supposed to happen like that.

**Author's Note:**

> First Les Miserables fanfic, quite nervous about it considering there are so many brilliant ones out there already. So here goes!

Coming out to their friends hadn't been quite as hard as they had expected. Standing in the small room at the back of the Musain, hand in hand staring at the others as they stared back.

Grantaire was - with a dopey, panicked look, staring at Enjolras who was determinedly staring ahead to all his friends daring them to comment. Silence filled the room.

It had begun with a normal meeting on a normal day. Everyone was planning and Courfeyrac and Grantaire had been growing increasingly drunker by the second and with a burst of fury one of the new members had turned around and snarled at them.

"Get off your damned chairs and help plan the revolution you cowards."

Tension filled the room, so sharp it could have been cut with a knife and both Grantaire and Courfeyrac sat stunned. As did the rest of the members of L'Amis who started to grow increasingly angry at this new member who thought he could insult their friends.

"Bah!" Cried Grantaire. "I am too sober for this right now." Courfeyrac nodding on desperately beside him.

"I think you two may have drunk enough wine," Combeferre, the ever peaceful one said, grimacing at the way all emotions had shattered that night. "Come, lets get back to the plans. Enjolras, come the plans."

But Enjolras stared resolutely at Grantaire who seemed to be growing more and more uncomfortable by it. But Enjolras was stunned. The dark mass of curls shimmered in the candle light and Grantaire's eyes shined and his lips were plump with the continuous chewing on them that he was currently doing.

"I am afraid I have an announcement to make. Grantaire could you come over here?" They both stood, one walking to where the other one was moving in front of his friends. They stood side by side and with one small glance at Jehan who nodded grinning in delight, Enjolras linked his hand with Grantaire's and stood proud.

"I'm in love with Grantaire, we have been together for about a year now, and this is just a facade. I'm tied of keeping it up. We both are. So this my friends is the jaw breaker; will my ideas of love keep in the way of our friendship and the Revolution or can we swiftly move past it."

They stared, and Enjolras stared back. Grantaire, however was staring into his shoes wishing for a hole to come and swallow him up. The silence reigned for about five minutes until Bahorel. Good old Bahorel stood up and moved over to them.

"So, which one of you is the girl then?"

Slaps echoed around the small room and a laughed followed. Combeferre sighed, there goes another peaceful meeting.


End file.
